


Message in a Comment Fic Meme

by Lempo Soi (Lemposoi)



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Character of Color, Characters Writing Fanfic, Community: chromatic_fanfic, F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Foursome, Multi, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemposoi/pseuds/Lempo%20Soi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfic is one way to flirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message in a Comment Fic Meme

**Author's Note:**

> Was only up only on Dreamwidth until May 15, as part of the "Three Weeks for Dreamwidth" event. Written for Chromatic-Vision's comment fic meme.
> 
> Now betaed by [Adventuring](http://adventuring.dreamwidth.org)!

"Fanfiction?" Chuck said. "She would."

"What's fanfiction?" asked Sarah.

"It's an internet thing," said Morgan.

"I like how you're all talking about me like I'm not even here," said Anna, flipping through the phone book. (The latest Buy More game involved finding and circling names that could be traced back to Star Wars through three links at most.) She was sitting cross-legged on the Nerd Herd booth, Morgan lounging next to her.

"So what sort of thing do you write?" asked Chuck. "Or do I want to know?"

"Anime, right?" said Morgan, nudging her.

"Sweetie," said Anna, patting Morgan's head, "your casual racism is so cute. No. And Chuck, it depends. How much do you want to know about hot and sweaty man-on-man action?"

Sarah raised her eyebrows. "Okay," said Chuck in a suddenly high-pitched voice, "Sarah, I think I have to show you something. Or talk to you, about the thing. With the thing. You know the one. Let's get out of here."

Sarah took his arm and allowed herself to be led away, but shot Anna a quick wink over her shoulder.

"Is that it?" Morgan asked when they were gone. "Or were you just saying that to get me alone? You naughty thing."

"Nah," said Anna, looking thoughtfully at Sarah's retreating back. "I do girlslash too."

She grinned at the sudden hunger in Morgan's eyes.

*

Anna stared at the anonymous Chromatic-Fanfic comment fic meme prompt. No way was this a coincidence.

> Original, OFC/OFC. Bi girl geek who works with the Nerd Herd meets a female undercover super-spy, and they have adventures, preferably with explosions.

It was an anonymous prompt. Oh, Morgan. Two could play at this game.

Anna typed:

> Original, m/m/f/f. Closeted Nerd Herd employee finally confesses his love for his best friend. Their girlfriends are okay with it as long as they get to watch. Bonus for pegging smut.

*

Anna wiped her hands one more time on the towel wrapped around her freshly-washed hair before picking up her laptop. She'd handled enough water damage claims want to leave anything up to chance. Just a quick check, and then she needed to go get breakfast.

There was one response to her prompt.

She was still sitting there twenty minutes later, water dripping down her back, when her second alarm went off to remind her to catch the bus. She cursed, jumped up, and was in her clothes and out the door in five minutes. Hair and makeup would have to wait 'til work.

*

When Anna emerged from the employees' bathroom with her face on and her hair pinned up in twin ponytails - best she could do under the circumstances - Morgan was already blindfolded for the guess-the-first-customer game, with Lester quietly stealing coins from the betting pool jar.

It was only after the opening that she caught him alone in the break room, trying to smack the coffee machine into obedience. She snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms up around his thin frame. She liked how he felt, all tiny and crushable.

"I sure hope that's my Anna," Morgan said.

Anna gave him an extra squeeze. "Baby, I read it this morning."

"Read what?" He twisted around to kiss her forehead.

"You know what," said Anna with a grin. "It was gorgeous. Just thinking about it is making my lady bits tingle. And making Sarah your super-spy? That was pure genius."

Morgan blinked at her in genuine confusion. "Uh, sure?"

Anna felt like she'd just been splashed in the face with icy water. It wasn't him. She let her arms drop from around him and headed back toward the electronics aisle.

"What did I do? Sweetheart? Anna?"

But if it wasn't Morgan, then--

*

"That was totally a Mary Sue." Anna glared at Sarah over the counter of Orange Orange, her hands on her hips.

Sarah gave her the big, blue eyes. "What was?"

Anna wasn't fooled. "Also, it was really, really hot."

Sarah didn't bother denying it again; instead, a small smile alighted on her lips.

"Up to you," Anna added quickly, and fled.

*

The trouble with real life was the way it never quite complied with fantasy. Anna kept the story on her hard drive anyway. It wasn't like she got to star in a hot action/adventure orgy fic every week.


End file.
